


滴，脐橙卡

by Donutsholic (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ride - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Donutsholic
Summary: Pure porn. Dean teased too much so Castiel decided to ride him himself.纯啪，卡卡骑丁
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	滴，脐橙卡

**Author's Note:**

> 我好脏。总之都怪北泽老师发的那个gif（。

Dean打算以自己惯常的有些做作姿态慢吞吞的脱掉衬衫，确保自己先从一只袖子里抽出胳膊，好让对方能有时间观察自己小臂的线条和腹部的肌肉，这一招屡试不爽，他的历任床伴都可以作证。

但他的计划只成功了一半，他一条腿跪坐在床边，刚来得及把扣子都解开，Cas的双手就已经替他完成了剩下的部分——那双骨节分明的手抓着他的领子就往两边拽，动作太过着急以至衬衫卡在Dean的一只胳膊肘处。Cas不满的低吼了一声。

“哇哦——嘿，慢、慢点兄弟，” Dean挑起一边眉毛，挣开Cas不安分的手，把纠缠在胳膊上的衬衫脱下后团成一团，随手扔到一边的地板上。Cas的风衣和外套早在进门的时候就被Dean脱掉了，衬衫大敞着，只剩领带因为他自己心急没能完全解开，松松的还扣在他光裸的脖子上。

摆脱衬衫后，Dean一手握住Cas的脖子后方把他拉进一个吻，一手伸向Cas的解了一半的领带，从接吻里分出一点心来解开Cas扯出来的死结，而Cas过于热烈地回应了这个吻让他手上的动作变得有点困难。天使紧紧环着他的脖子，手指缠绕着他后脑的头发，还不忘用舌尖追逐着Dean的舌头，让这个本打算只是作为安抚的吻变得炽热又下流。天使啊，Dean终于解开了领带扔到一旁，还剩一隅理智的脑子感慨了一句。他分开了这个吻，转而去舔Cas的脖子，在喉结处多停留了几秒吸吮了几下，满意地感觉到Cas因断开接吻的不满在自己啃上去的那一刻窒在了喉咙里。

Dean的嘴唇沿着Cas锁骨的线条向下，停在了胸前，同时一手伸下去解开Cas的皮带，在接吻的时候他就感觉到Cas坚硬地抵着他的大腿了。Cas配合他的动作抬起下半身，在Dean扯着解开的腰带把他的裤子连带四角裤一起扒下去时轻轻倒抽一口气，被解放出来的老二随着他身体的动作也轻轻晃了一下。Dean不怀好意的伸手轻弹了一下他那充血的顶端，不出意外的听到Cas几乎是气急败坏的低吼。

“Dean！”

Dean坏笑着又撑起身子，对上那双有些愠怒的蓝眼睛，眼角还因为情欲而微微发红。Dean凑上前去又讨了一个吻，堵住Cas可能会有的不满，同时伸手去够床头柜上放着的润滑剂。再次分开吻时，Cas已经配合的打开双腿，给Dean留出活动的空间。其实这个姿势不是最方便动作的一种，但Cas喜欢能看到Dean的脸。放在十年前，Dean怎么也想不到自己会迷上这老土又俗套的传教士体位——作为一个自负又耽于性爱的年轻人，他是不屑于这种老年姿势的。但每当他用力进入Cas，感受着Cas紧紧攀着他的肩膀，双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，为他毫无保留地敞开时，他又会觉得，经典永远都是经典。

Dean润滑了两根手指探入Cas的后方，先试探性地伸进一根后才将第二根也伸进去，小幅度地做了几次抽插动作，感觉到Cas不耐烦地哼哼时没忍住轻笑了一声，加大了动作幅度，将两根手指整个插入，微微弯曲第一个指节，稍微转动了几下，然后毫不客气的按上前列腺。

Cas在他身下猛地弹了起来，又被他的体重压着，最终又重重落回床垫上。Dean的头还埋在Cas的脖子里，一手按在他的小腹上，轻啃了一口他的锁骨作为奖励。Cas发出一声窒住的哽咽，几乎是从牙缝里挤出一丝声音：“De - Dean，够了。” 他的下半身被Dean按着，臀部绝望地向上挺动，想让自己贴着Dean的小腹得到一些摩擦。Dean甚至只解开了腰带，裤子都没完全脱掉，碰上了布料的触感而非Dean裸露的皮肤，Cas不满的伸手下去扯他的裤子。

不合时宜地，Dean突然想逗弄一下Cas。他由着Cas抓着他的裤腰往下扯，却挡开了那准备握住两人下身的勃起一起套弄的手，“我来，”，他抽出在Cas后方活动的手指，往手心里又倒了一些润滑，松松地握住两人的勃起，刻意慢慢上下动作着，紧盯着Cas的表情。

Cas试图配合Dean的动作，或者也伸出手一起活动，但都被Dean按住了。Dean盯着Cas，欣赏他那双一开始有些迷蒙，又因为渴求而显得急躁，最终意识到了什么而瞪大的蓝眼睛。“你——” Dean又堵住他的嘴，不让他抱怨，Cas气鼓鼓地瞪着他，使劲推挤他的舌头以示抗议，唾液沿着嘴角流下，让这个带点挑衅的吻变得肮脏又色情。

“Dean！” Cas几乎是在哀嚎了，而Dean在床上其实也不全是个混蛋，他沾沾自喜地看着渴求的天使，最后又去咬了一口Cas的下嘴唇，然后半直起身子退回到Cas的两腿之间，一手套弄着Cas的勃起，另一手的手指回到Cas的后方继续为他扩张。倒不是说Dean怕会伤到Cas或怎么样，兄弟，那可是天使，但Cas总是会忘记要怎么正确控制自己的肌肉放松，Dean总得先帮他适应，就算不会造成伤害，他也不想天使太难受。

  
  


两根手指增加到三根，Dean不紧不慢地动作着，故意要惹得Cas禁不住挺动身子迎合他。Cas已经意识到Dean是在故意犯浑，也不愿意再开口求他，就只是咬着下嘴唇恨恨地盯着他动作，他的嘴唇因为刚刚激烈的蹂躏有些红肿，亲吻时没来得起吞下的口水沿着嘴角滴到下巴上闪闪发亮。

在Dean故意去轻捏Cas的双球时，Cas决定他受够了。他猛地起身一把抓住Dean的肩膀把他拉上来，趁着Dean还愣着身，翻身将Dean压在身下。Cas顶着那一头在床垫上蹭得更乱了的头发半是咬牙半是得意的俯视着他，甚至伸手狠捏了一把Dean的乳头，惹得Dean“嗷”的叫唤了一声。Cas两腿分开在Dean两边，成为一个半跪的姿势，一手用力按着Dean的小腹，另一只手探到身后抓住Dean硬得滴水的老二，对准自己的后穴，然后心急地直接坐了下去。

Dean一句话也说不出。看着Cas气息不稳地坐在他的老二上，表情因为刚刚有些突兀的动作有些扭曲。只稍微缓了一小会，Cas就两手撑着床垫，借力开始动作，抬起腰又坐下，扭着臀部变换方位好对准自己的前列腺，还刻意要盯着他看。有几缕头发粘在他汗湿的额前，几乎要盖住他的眼睫毛，Cas一边在他的老二上操着自己，一边抬起一只手拨开额前那几缕头发，露出那双现在饱含情欲，瞳孔微张显得更加深邃的蓝眼睛。这是他的天使，仿佛宣誓主权般坐在他身上，从脖子到耳后都因为快感而微微发红，带着那种高傲的神情用力又毫不留情地骑他，这一幕又色情又圣洁。天使现在其实乱糟糟的，头发因为汗湿显得更加凌乱，下巴和脖子满是口水，小腹上粘着润滑和俩人渗出的前液。但他还是很美。（*But still beautiful）

“我能感觉到你的腹肌在抽动，Dean，” Cas歪着脑袋，一手按在他的小腹上，唇边带着一丝若有若无的狡黠，

“该死的，Cas，” 就像Dean本来不够硬得发疼似的。他伸出一只手扶着Cas的腰，另一只手抓住Cas的一只胳膊，把他拉下来亲吻。Cas松开了压着Dean小腹的手，转而搂上他的肩膀，身子软下来压在Dean上方，紧贴着他扭着身子。Dean用力向上挺动撞进Cas的里面，同时侵略着他的嘴唇，将他的呻吟都吞吃入腹，变成唇边含糊不清的声响。

两人的动作都逐渐乱了节奏，Dean很接近了，能从Cas收紧的方式感觉出他也是，他退开两人纠缠的吻，手按着Cas的后脑，让两人的额头贴在一起喘息着。Cas的眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇微张，露出一点舌尖轻轻舔过的嘴唇，Dean一只手伸到下方握住Cas的勃起，只套弄了几下，Cas就睁大着眼睛，发出几乎带着一丝哽咽的尖叫，射在了他的手上。

Dean最后用力挺动了几下，也射在了Cas的身体里，Cas为此又整个身子绷紧了一下，手指紧紧陷进Dean的肩膀。高潮过后Cas整个人软在他身上，脑袋靠着他的脖子，呼吸喷在他的锁骨上。Dean伸出手揉过Cas的头发，轻轻摩挲Cas的后颈，直到两人的呼吸声不再粗重的充满整个房间，Cas转过脑袋，和Dean交换了一个慵懒的吻。

“洗澡？” Dean问。

“洗澡。” Cas答。

但两个人谁都没有动弹。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
